Kaiuri
'First Name' Kaiuri 'Last Name' Tachibana 'IMVU Name' Kaiuri 'Nicknames' Kai-chan, Uri-chan, Cherries 'Age' 02 / 21 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 134 lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Kaiuri is a very shy teenage girl, her self confidence is lacking. She is sweet and caring to all she encounters, the love she has for her friends, is undisguised and pure. She is a very diligent student with high hopes for her future. School is very important to her, her grades, her classes, even maintaining a decent teacher to student relationship is prominent to her. She strives to be the best she can be. However, this is only to make up for her less than wholesome home life. Where she is treated poorly and abused, phsically and verbally by her mother. Each and everyday, Kaiuri puts on smile when she walks the halls of the school. Pretending that everything is okay, when in reality, the threading holding her life together, is slowly unraveling. Due to the excessive abuse inflicted on her by her mother, Asami Tachibana, Kaiuri has taken on a completely different persona that she herself knows about. Her favorite hobbies include, reading, playing the cello, singing, and hanging out with friends. Her favorite thing to snack on? CHERRIES! Apperance With a petite figure, complimented by her rounding curves, Kaiuri has been equipped with undeniable beauty. Hidden behind her cherry red rimmed glasses, her eyes are dark onyx pupils surrounded by soft lavender iris pools. Taking on a few shades darker, her lilac hair descends past her shoulders in long and idle strands. However, usually she has it tugged back into a ponytail. Lastly her skin, its beautiful warm ember tone and honeyed sheen almost always leaves the beholder to inquire for a show of more. Allignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc.. See tutorial above to pick which one.) High school grade Sophmore. 'What district do you live in?' 1''' '''Relationship Single 'Occupation' Student 'Fighting Style' Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Fortification: Fortification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resistant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistant to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Weapon of Choice' Bladed Fans Razor Blades Allies/Enemies ' ' Cid (Ally)- ' '''Kodi (Ally)- ' '''Background "Kaiuri! Where the fuck are you?!" Kaiuri heard her mother bellow down the hall at her. Not now. . . Kaiuri thought as her fingers let the pencil in her hand drop to her bed, along with the sheets of homework she had been striving to get done. Timidly, she opened the door of her room. Her eyes peaked through the crack only slighty as she spoke in fearfully hushed tone. "Y. .yes mother?. ." She managed to say, only barely audible. She looked out the cracked the door and her eyes met instantly with her mother's. Disgust. Complete and undisguised disgust is what Kaiuri had to stare into everyday when her eyes met with her mother's. She hated her. There was no doubt about it. Every time she looked at Kaiuri she would get this look. And every time Kaiuri saw it, she'd shrivel up inside. Kaiuri looked down at the floor instead. "What the hell is this?" Her mother put her hand on her hip while pulling a paper from her bra. She unfolded it and shoved it in Kaiuri's direction. "This? What is it? C'mere and answer my you little brat," Kaiuri's mother spoke harshly to her often, it was rare to ever get a kind word to fall from her lips. Kaiuri had often tried, but what was the use? Kaiuri slowly opened her room door and met half way down the hallway, where her mother stood. She examined the piece of cleanly creased paper closely. Kaiuri looked in confusion as she saw the contents on the paper and tilted her head slightly. "My report card?" Kaiuri looked up puzzled at her mother. Why does she have my report card? "But, I don't remember ever taking it out of my book bag." Her mother smirked and slanted her eyes. "Well, that's because, you didn't," her mother shook her head and laughed a little as the confused teen before her began to piece everything together. "You went through my bag?" Kaiuri looked at her mother in disbelief. Why on earth was she going through her bag? She reached for her report card and took it from her mother's hands. Her mother simply laughed in her face and snatched the paper back from her. "My house remember?" Her mother glared daggers down at the child and balled up the piece of paper. "Nothing is hidden from me in my house, child," The balled piece of paper shot out of her mother's hand and into Kaiuri's face. The poor child just stood there in silence. "You think you're so smart, because your punk ass got all A's and shit?" Her mother through her head back and cackled loudly. "You think you're hot shit with your little honors classes?" Her mother just laughed some more. Kairui stood. Her shoulders slumped and so did her heart. What . . .what's she going on about? Kaiuri's head was swimming. It was wrong for her to get good grades? What was happening? Kaiuri only stared blankly back at her mother. She didn't dare say a word. What could she say? 'I'm sorry, I promise not to try my best in school and I'll slack off' ? No. Kaiuri had long ago realized that she would never be able to impress her mother with anything she accomplished. She always tried to gain her approval, gain a smile from her even. Impossible. "You stuck up little bitch," Her mother stepped forward and the next thing Kaiuri knew, she was on the floor. A huge read mark stung at her face. Kaiuri fought back the tears, each one threatening to burn through her eyelids. "ANSWER ME!" Her mother stood, towering above her with complete disgust as she stared down at Kaiuri. What was she supposed to say? Was there even a right way to respond to her anymore? Who knows. All that Kaiuri had come to know at the hands of her mother, wasn't to be loved and nurtured. . .just hated and abused. She was hated and abused for something that wasn't even her fault, something no one in this small run down house had any control over. But the blame was shifted to Kaiuri . . .and the tears wouldn't stop. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Flexibility 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~